3 Swords and Rubber Woman
by Zero Kiryu Uchiha
Summary: Why hello Fans I have a new special treat for you this is my 1st Fem Luffy Fanfiction.. You see the this the time when Luffy saved ace and ended up turning to a woman how will the straw hats react to this..
1. Chapter 1

3 Swords and Rubber Woman

**FANS I PRESENT YOU MY 1ST FEMALE LUFFY FANFIC! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY LIKE I SAID IT ALL STARTED WHEN LUFFY SAVED ACE FROM IMPEL DOWN LETS SEE HOW THE CREW WILL REACT WHEN THEIR RUBBER CAPTAIN IS TURNED TO A CUTE CURVY WOMAN.**

2 Years later when Luffy had saved his older brother Ace from Impel down with them escaping from the prison Ivankov had injected Luffy with a tension boost with his hormone power.

But Ivankov accidently gave Luffy the wrong shot... he.. gave Luffy the female change shot.

Ivankov: Dragon is going to kill me for what I did to his son! he said in horror.

Ivankov: WHAT CAN I DO IF DRAGON FINDS OUT! MAYBE I WON'T SAY A WORD TO DRAGON BESIDES HE WON'T KNOW...

Somewhere in the sea of the new world. as the Straw Hat Pirates were in a party having fun.

As the straw hats were partying

Luffy and his friends were playing together like always..

Nami and Zoro was drinking Booze.

Robin was sipping her tea watching the party as for Franky.

Franky was drinking some cola.

Brook played Bink's Sake.

Sanji was baking a cake for Luffy.

as Luffy saw the cake and jumped inside the cake.

It was a fun party indeed till the party was over for the night everyone went to bed.

In the middle of the night..

In the captain's cabin.

Luffy was in his bed as something was changing him...

Luffy: Mmm. he moaned in sleep.

Luffy was now changing..

Luffy's face now turned feminine like.. his chest grew out a pair of large breasts like Nami's and Robin's his hips turned curvy.. his skin silky and smooth his scar under his left eye was still there.. his hair got a little longer.

Luffy was turned to a woman now..

Luffy was no longer a man he is a woman now..

Morning.

Sanji: Breakfast everyone! the cook yelled.

As everyone was in the kitchen getting ready to eat breakfast there was one person that was still missing and that was Luffy.

Nami: Hmm Wonder where is Luffy?

Usopp: Probably still sleep...

Nami: Hmm

Sanji: Well he needs to wake up! normally he would be the 1st one here..

Zoro: I'll go wake him up.. as the swordsman got up to wake up his captain.

Zoro got to the door of the captain's quarter's he knocked it..

Zoro: Oi Luffy! wake up!

Zoro: Luffy! Wake up!

Zoro kicked the door open.

Zoro: Luffy Wake up!

Luffy: Hmm? she moaned

Luffy: What now Zoro... in a cute voice.

Zoro: It's breakfast time.

Before he could leave out the captain's quarters he turned back at Luffy and turned on the light

Right when he turned on the light and saw Luffy got out the bed his one eye widened when he saw Luffy in a female body.

Zoro: Luffy! is that you!? he yelled in disbelief.

Luffy: What do you mean I am luffy you should know that! in a cute voice.

Zoro: U-uh! ... he couldn't think of a way to speak as he stared at how sexy Luffy was...

Zoro: This can't be real! he said in thought.

Zoro: This can't be Luffy! he yelled in thought.

Luffy: Zoro..? are you ok? as she came towards her 1st mate.

Zoro flinched as he saw her coming close to him.

Zoro: Luffy!

Luffy: what Zoro? as she got in front of him.

Zoro kept staring at her as he was blushing.

Zoro: Why does he look so cute and hot... he said in thought as he stared at his captain.

Zoro: NO! I'M NOT THINKING OF LUFFY LIKE THAT PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER ZORO! he yelled in thought.

Zoro was sweating as he stared at Luffy.

Zoro: NO! NO! NO! DON'T LOOK AT HER! he yelled in thought.

Luffy: Zoro..? as she was going to touch him but he backed away.

Zoro ran away from Luffy as he ran to his training room and locked the door behind him.

Luffy: Wonder What's wrong with Zoro..?

In the kitchen 20 minutes later...

Everyone still waited for Luffy to come down for breakfast.

Sanji: *Sigh* guess Moss Head got lost on the ship getting our captain.. i'll go get luffy myself..

The cook went to go to the captain's quarter's.

Once the cook got to the captain's quarter's he went in and found Luffy..

Sanji: Luffy your missing out on breakfa- before he could Finnish he saw Luffy..

Luffy: Oh Breakfast I'm coming Sanji.. in a sweet voice she said..

Sanji: Uh.. are you... Luffy...? he stuttered watching his female captain..

Luffy: I am Luffy.. she said as she walked as her breasts slightly jiggled..

Sanji stared at her breasts as blood was about to explode from his nose..

Sanji: Luffy-Chan! he now had a nose bleed.

The crew saw what happened to Sanji and ran to check on him..

As the straw hats went to see why Sanji had a nose bleed.

Chopper: SANJI! he ran towards the cook.. to fix him..

Nami: What happened to him!?

Usopp looked around..

Usopp: I don't see a woman on the ship that caused him to do this...

Luffy came down the stairs as she saw her crew.

Luffy: Guys.. what happened to Sanji..

Usopp: Well about time your awak- he stopped as he took a glance at Luffy right when he saw Luffy he screamed.

Usopp: EEHHHHH!? LUFFY! YOUR A WOMAN!

Nami: Huh? Luffy can't be a- when she turned she now screamed.

Nami: EEEEHHHHHHH LUFFY!

The whole crew turned and saw luffy.

Franky: WOAH! as the blue haired cyborg saw the female luffy.

Robin: Luffy! she put her hand over her mouth.

Chopper; Oh my Luffy is a girl!

Brook: Luffy-san is a woman! yohohohoho! may I see your panties..?

Luffy: Na..?

Nami smacked Brook upside the head.

Nami: Don't say That! that's our captain! as she scolded him.

Luffy: What are you guys saying...? I'm no girl...

Nami: Luffy yes you are... look at yourself in the mirror..

Luffy: Hmm.. as she went to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

Luffy: AHHHH I AM A GIRL! she screamed in horror.

Sanji woke up from his nose bleed.

The Crew now had to talk with Luffy..

Zoro however kept his distance from Luffy..

Zoro: I can't ogle at Luffy I will not act like that crappy cook! he said in thought.

Nami: Luffy can you explain how you got turned into a girl!

Luffy: Well... it started when I went to impel down to rescue ace... I was poisoned by the warden named Magellan... when I was poisoned Bon Clay took me to Ivankov..

Sanji: IVANKOV! the cook screamed in horror. as he remembered when he met the queen of Okama's..

Luffy: Yeah.. when I was poisoned Ivankov offered to save my life by injecting me with some sort of shot...

Nami: A shot? and that's what made you turn into a girl..?

Luffy: Mhmm..

Robin: I think I get it.. he has a devil fruit then... which caused you to turn into a woman...

Usopp: Wait if he had a devil fruit then it's!

Chopper: Permanent... chopper finished for Usopp..

Franky: Not super... for Luffy to be a woman... as he stared at his female captain.

Zoro stood there listening to this information.. as he glanced at his female captain..

Zoro was hiding his blush as he closed his eye from not looking at Luffy.

Robin however saw Zoro's look as she smiled..

Nami: Well since your a woman now.. I guess it's time for a MAKEOVER! with a evil grin on her face..

Luffy: What...

Nami took Luffy in the women's cabin.

Nami: Robin! I need your help!

Robin: Coming as she took one short glance at Zoro... as she walked to the women's cabin..

**FANS I'M GLAD YOU LOVE THIS STORY CHAPTER TWO IS COMING UP PLEASE REVIEW.. **

**NOW THAT LUFFY IS A FEMALE WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO HIM.. AND OUR GREEN HAIRED SWORDSMAN IS.. YOU'LL FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 AND THE REST.. **


	2. Chapter 2

What Do You Think Of Our Female Captain?.

**OK FANS HERE WE GO TO CHAPTER 2! DO ENJOY IT! **

Later in the evening.

In The Women's quarter's with Nami Robin and Luffy.

Luffy: NO! Nami! I don't want any make up!

Nami: You need a makeover Luffy! your a woman now!

Robin just giggled watching Nami trying to get Luffy.

Nami: Robin I need Help here!

Robin: Alright.. Dos Fluer!

Arms and hands were holding Luffy down..

Luffy: Robin! No let me go!

Robin: Sorry captain-san.. but Nami says you need a makeover... she had a grin on her face..

Nami was coming close to Luffy as she had lipstick in her hands and nail polisher's

Luffy stared at Nami and Robin with horror.

Luffy: NOOO!

She yelled throughout the ship as the crew heard her.

Usopp: Man... that sounds like torture... he said with fear in his voice..

Chopper: Poor Luffy...

Franky and Brook nodded..

Sanji was in the kitchen making sweets for his Nami-san Robin-Chan and Luffy-Chan..

Zoro was in his training room lifting weights. as he heard his captain yell.

Zoro: *Sigh* I can't keep training Ugh let me see why is she yelling.. as he dropped his weights and went down the ladder from the crow's nest..

Zoro: Why is she yelling!?

Usopp: Nami and Robin are giving him a makeover...

Zoro: Really... he said dryly..

About 7 minutes later They finally got done with Luffy's makeover..

Luffy looked humiliated when she saw herself in the mirror.

Nami: See? you look nice!

Robin: You really do captain-san.. as she smiled at her captain.

Nami: Now.. let's do something about that hair of yours!

Luffy: NO! as the rubber girl ran out the women's cabin.

Nami: Luffy! get back here!

Luffy ran as fast as she could..

Nami ran after her..

As for Robin she went to go talk to some of the crew member's

Robin went to go see Zoro 1st she was interested in his behavior around the new Luffy.

Robin in his training room as she stared at him lifting weights..

Robin: So.. Mr. Swordsman what do you think of captain-san being a woman..

Zoro stopped lifting weights as a memory flashed of how beautiful Luffy was..

Zoro was out of his trance.

Zoro: Oh um.. Well she seems nice... since she's a female you know all her wanted poster's are all male right..so unless she's smart about it then she's fine..

Robin: I see... where you coming from..

Robin smiled at this..

Zoro: Another thing...

Robin looked at the swordsman.

Zoro:Why are you and Nami trying to convert him to a woman..? he said with heat in his voice.

Robin laughed..

Robin: Well at 1st I was against it I didn't really want to turn our captain to a woman with Lipstick and Nail polisher's ..

Zoro: Yeah Right.. he said in a deadpanned tone.

Robin just giggled..

Zoro: *Sigh* Still even though he's a woman now I got to keep the crappy cook away from him..

Robin smiled at this.

Zoro noticed her smile..

Zoro: What?.. he said dryly.

Robin: So.. your now protective.. over this new luffy..? as she grinned staring at the swordsman.

Zoro lifted a brow as he looked at Robin..

Zoro: What do you mean!? yelled as he was blushing..

Robin: I mean that you are acting like a potential lover towards the captain..

Zoro said nothing as he blushed..

Robin: Well... waiting for the swordsman to talk..

Zoro: Where are you getting this from!? from Sanji! he yelled as he was embarrassed.

Robin: No..

Robin: But your almost more like a big brother towards her..

Zoro: ...

Zoro: Look I just don't want Sanji ogling at Luffy.. if he dares touch Luffy or flirt with her.. I'll cut him to pieces! as he half his sword was out in a threating tone.

Robin: So your now the jealous type... as she laughed.

Zoro: Jealous!? of course not!

Robin: Well the way your suggestion is it tells me your jealous as she smiled..

Zoro: WHAT! he snapped. That's stupid where's your proof!

Robin: Your actions.. she said gently

Zoro: Ha! my actions as he laughed and said.

Zoro: By what! keeping that perverted cook hands off my captain! since my captain is staying like a female for the rest of his Life!

Robin: Why do you think Sanji-Kun wants to touch and follow Luffy.. in a serious tone she was learning this information from zoro.

Zoro: Because she's a beautiful sexy woman why else!

Robin eyes widened as she smiled at Zoro..

Zoro: What now... in a deadpanned tone.

Robin: You just admit the captain was beautiful and sexy I wasn't expecting you to say that Mr. swordsman..

Zoro face now turned red in embarrassment as he realized what he just said out of blue.

Robin: Heh Heh.. I see now...

Zoro flinched.

Robin: Do you have a crush.. on this new Luffy... because she's a female..

This caused Zoro to Blush.

Zoro: I don't!

Robin: I see... there's no point in trying to talk you out of this

Robin: Well Mr. Swordsman.. i'll leave you be... for now... as she grinned at him

She now walked away.

Zoro: What is it with women..?

Now Robin was going to see Sanji

In the kitchen.

Robin: Mr. Cook.. What do you think of Luffy being a female?.

Sanji: Hmm.. I think she is the most beautiful captain on the SHIP ever! I'm happy that our captain is a beautiful lady!

Robin: You won't do anything to the captain right..?

Sanji: No! No! No! Of course not! Robin-Chan!

Robin: Good then don't..

Sanji: I will never do a thing to Luffy-Chan!

Robin: Good.. because Mr. Swordsman thinks your trying to make a pass with Captain-San..

Sanji: WHAT! THAT DUMB MOSS HEAD SAID THAT!

Robin: Yeah ... he thinks that way about you... robin said calmly.

Sanji: OHH Why that stupid cabbage head I'm going to ruin his food tonight I bet he's the one that wants to make a pass with luffy-chan! I swear if he does I will do more then kicking him! I will kill him!

Robin just sat there watching Sanji getting very jealous as she was going to ask him another question.

Robin: So... then... Mr. Cook do you think Luffy is cute with make-up...?

Sanji: WHY OF COURSE SHE IS!. AS HIS EYES TURNED TO HEARTS AND STARTED SEEING IMAGES OF LUFFY WITH MAKE UP LOOKING LIKE A GODDESS.

Robin: I see... but Mr. Swordsman doesn't like it on Luffy.. as she sat there waiting to see what Sanji bout to say.

Sanji: Tch! well he better get used to it! because I like our captain with make up! he better not call Luffy-Chan Ugly! he yelled as flames engulfed him.

Robin see that this was getting out of hand so she excused herself.

Robin: Well Mr. Cook thank you for telling me your thoughts on Captain-San see you later. with a smile on her face.

Sanji: See You Robin-Chan! as he smiled at her.

Robin was now going to Brook to ask him about Luffy being a female.


End file.
